Feel
by LaTiNo HeAt
Summary: to the lyrics of feel coz i love robbie williams. plez read and review! :)


A/N: This is my first ever songfic. I hope you like it. It's to the Robbie Williams song Feel coz I love Robbie Williams and this song.

LaTiNo HeAt

**Come and hold my hand**

**I wanna contact the living**

**Not sure I understand**

**This role I've been given**

**I sit and talk to God**

**And he just laughs at my plans**

**My head speaks a language**

**I don't understand**

Draco stared at the girl of his dreams, Hermione Granger. He had liked her ever since first year but had hid it under insults and cruelty.

'Go for it Malfoy, she's right there, the girl of your dreams! Now's your chance!" Draco didn't understand these voices in his head. He didn't understand what love was. His Father never showed it to him. Only his Mother did, but she died two years ago, so Draco was unfamiliar with love. But was Hermione? Draco knew she knew what love was. She had it, from her family and her friends. Draco's friends didn't care about him, they were the money. Only one person liked him, but he couldn't stand this person. It was…

"Dracie!" a voice screeched from behind Draco. Draco shuddered.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Draco said coldly.

"Don't talk to your girlfriend like that Dracie!" Pansy screeched in her horrible voice. Draco became furious. He hated Pansy, he only went out with her because her father forced him to. He was going to break it up soon.

**I just wanna feel**

**Real love fill the home that I live in**

**Cos**** I got too much life**

**Running thru my veins**

**Going to waste**

**I don't wanna die**

**But I ain't keen on living either**

**Before I fall in love**

**I'm preparing to leave her**

Draco thought. What is real love? Will he have it, no wait, you can't have love, you have to feel it. Draco began to confuse himself.

'Right before this goes any further I'm going to break up with that Pansy" Draco said out loud to no one in particular. At that moment Pansy entered the common room.

"Did you say something Dracie?" she screeched in her annoying voice.

"Yeah, Pansy, we are through. I don't love you, in fact I HATE you! I love someone else!' Draco didn't mean to say the last bit. Pansy stared at him; tears began forming in her eyes. She turned around and ran off. Draco smiled. He had cause misery in Hermione's life, but he never meant it. He just caused misery in Pansy's life, but she deserved it.

"Your father will here of this!" Pansy yelled as she ran away.

**Scare myself to dead**

**That's why I keep on running**

**Before I arrive**

**I can see myself coming**

**I just wanna feel**

**Real love fill the home that I live in**

**Cos**** I got too much life**

**Running thru my veins**

**Going to waste**

**And I need to feel**

**Real love and the love ever after**

**I can not get enough**

Draco had to admit. He was worried about what Pansy would say to his father. He began to avoid Pansy and other Slytherin's. He sat on his bed in his dorm, it was empty. Not as in material things, he had heaps of that, but there was no love. Not one bit. Draco laid down and thought.

'I have my whole life ahead of me, and I want to spend it with Hermione.' Draco didn't know wether or not he should tell Hermione his feelings.

**I just wanna feel**

**Real love fill the home that I live in**

**I got too much life**

**Running thru my veins**

**To go to waste**

Draco decided, he was going to tell Hermione.

**I just wanna feel**

**Real love and the love ever after**

**There's a hole in my soul**

**You can see it in my face**

**It's a real big place**

"Hermione, I need to talk to you." Draco said. Hermione reluctantly followed Draco into an empty room.

"Hermione, I love you, I've loved you since I first met you" Draco stared at the floor. Hermione was shocked at what was just said.

"I love you to Draco" she smiled at him. Draco looked up and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. He gave her a smile and took her hand. Draco wanted to be like everyone else and experience love.

Maybe this was his chance? 

**Come and hold my hand**

**I wanna contact the living**

**Not sure I understand**

**This rope I've been given**

**Not sure I understand**

**Not sure I understand**

**Not sure I understand**

**Not sure I understand **

A/N: So what do you think? Please review so I know if I'm any good at songfics!!! :)

LaTiNo HeAt


End file.
